Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/24 January 2016
19:53:38 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 19:53:48 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 19:54:26 Chat 19:54:27 is 19:54:28 dead 19:54:44 also I just saw "A c i d* 19:55:35 Since that Puffle is gone now, I have to take over Apples Wiki. 19:55:43 Böørk 01:13:43 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:55 !hello 01:13:55 Hello there 01:14:15 !logs 01:14:17 Bobnekaro: Logs can be seen here. 01:14:32 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:14:32 !updatelogs 01:14:38 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 15 lines to the page). 01:17:09 Sometimes users appear in chat but aren't seen. 01:21:44 !hello Chat is dead 01:21:45 Hello there, Chat is dead 01:22:18 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:27:52 -!- BeoBlade has left Special:Chat. 01:28:54 !hello let's revive this chat! 01:28:55 Hello there, let's revive this chat! 01:36:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:36:10 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:36:43 So how's everybody's day today? 01:40:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:43:29 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:45 Back. 01:43:47 Good @Sassmaster 01:44:17 Glad to hear it & welcome back. 01:44:29 Thanks. 01:44:37 Np. 01:44:51 I'm excited for the Wiki Reunion. 01:45:29 Me too. I'm excited to meet some of the former users! 01:45:30 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:45:31 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:03 I just realized that my one-month anniversary of being on HHW was yesterday. 01:49:04 Chat is still dead. :p 01:49:08 Oops..no it's not. 01:49:16 @Sassmaster Congratulations! 01:49:32 Thanks! :D 01:49:40 You're welcome. 01:49:50 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:49:58 WB Hype 01:50:24 Wb Hype. 01:51:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:51:17 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:51:36 Thank you. 01:52:23 You're welcome. 01:52:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:56:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:56:37 I don't get why chat is so dead tonight. 01:56:37 Ugh...my Internet went down :( 01:57:00 @Bob Same. It's like we don't even know each other anymore. :p 01:57:23 Lol 01:57:23 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:57:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:31 I bet if Sjmaven comes here, he will be so surprised... 01:59:22 Yeah.. 01:59:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:58 The 2015 Atlantic season is very close to reaching the threshold to be considered "near normal" in ACE. 02:01:11 If another storm is found, the below-average label goes away. 02:01:30 Wow.. 02:01:33 Yay! 02:02:03 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:02:04 I really want an Atlantic category 5 this year... 02:02:05 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:02:27 Same 02:02:55 (brb) 02:03:03 Appears, and Brb's us :p 02:03:11 Lol 02:03:26 Wow, Nkech... Just wow.... 02:03:32 LOL :) 02:04:02 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:29 !summon StrawberryMaster 02:04:37 K 02:04:59 !summon Sjmaven1993 02:05:06 :p 02:05:09 Brbs r us [[]]:P 02:05:29 Did anybody notice Keranique has been in Chat this whole time but never said anything :) 02:05:46 Yeah. 02:05:57 @Sassmaster That happened to you before one time 02:06:00 Yep. 02:06:16 Oh. 02:06:31 LOL :p 02:06:44 Am I e 02:06:45 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:06:48 ever away in chat? 02:06:55 Ignore the e :p 02:06:58 Idk. 02:07:11 I don't think so. 02:07:22 @Sassmaster I don't see you "away" much either. 02:07:56 Okay 02:07:58 I wonder what my forecast track is? (Hmm) 02:08:24 @Hype Here it is, according to the Euro model. 02:08:29 Late Jan 2016 - 185 MPH 02:08:33 Late Feb 2016 - 185 MPH 02:08:36 Late Mar 2016 - 185 MPH 02:08:40 Late Apr 2016 - 180 MPH 02:09:08 Hmm seems about right. 02:09:24 I'm not sure if I'm 145, 150 or 155 mph. Somewhere in that range. :p 02:09:32 Will you do mine, please? 02:09:37 @Sassmaster yeah 02:09:45 Late Jan 2016 - 105 MPH 02:09:48 Late Feb 2016 - 110 MPH 02:09:52 Late Mar 2016 - 115 MPH 02:10:24 Thanks. 02:10:26 :) 02:10:28 You're welcome. 02:10:39 My forecast track is this: 02:10:52 Late Jan 2016 - 150 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 150 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 155 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 155 MPH 02:11:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:05 No I think it is this: Late Jan 2016 - 150 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 75 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 20 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 10 MPH 02:12:06 jk 02:12:12 :p 02:12:13 (troll) 02:12:31 That'd be the fast dissipation ever 02:12:36 lol 02:12:42 I'll likely go extratropical before I dissipate. 02:13:32 Nkech's forecast Late Jan 2016 - 185 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 185 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 185 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 190 MPH 02:13:43 I wouldn't be surprised though if Leboringjack dissipates or weakens more than you think...his activity is on the downswing 02:14:25 Michelle's forecast 02:14:34 Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH 02:14:39 Late Feb 2016 - 40 MPH 02:14:42 Late Mar 2016 - 40 MPH 02:14:44 Late Apr 2016 - 40 MPH 02:14:54 Lol 02:14:56 Seems right. 02:15:47 Michelle will probably be that storm that never dissipates 02:16:16 Michelle's forecast: Late Jan 2016 - 40 MPH Late Feb 2016 - 40 MPH Late Mar 2016 - 35 MPH Late Apr 2016 - 35 MPH 02:16:21 (troll) 02:16:29 According to what she said, she'll dissipate in 8 months. 02:16:30 She would pick bones with us if she saw that 02:16:32 (troll) 02:16:41 That's what she said to Puffle 02:16:45 Lol 02:16:49 (facepalm) 02:16:57 Sjmaven's forecast: 02:17:01 Late Jan 2016 - REMNANT LOW 02:17:06 Late Feb 2016 - REMNANT LOW 02:17:13 Late Mar 2016 - REMNANT LOW 02:17:18 Late Apr 2016 - REMNANT LOW 02:17:21 Aww 02:17:29 [[]]:( 02:17:34 Idk for sure. 02:17:51 Any other users you want me to make a forecast for? 02:17:59 Azure 02:18:02 ^ 02:18:08 Late Jan 2016 - 45 MPH 02:18:12 Late Feb 2016 - 40 MPH 02:18:15 Late Mar 2016 - 35 MPH 02:18:18 Late Apr 2016 - 30 MPH 02:18:23 Wow.. 02:18:31 He's not even close to becoming a hurricane at this point 02:18:33 He is driving me crazy lately 02:18:55 How would an active user become a depression? 02:18:58 erm 02:18:58 He needs to understand, asking for user rights all the time won't help him. 02:19:00 Idk. 02:19:02 ^ 02:19:05 revert back to it 02:19:07 yeah 02:19:11 He begged for them today. 02:19:14 Yeah. 02:19:30 I asked my rights back though. 02:19:34 for* 02:19:36 (troll) 02:20:11 Maybe it's because I already had them before. 02:20:15 :p 02:20:33 JOKE 02:20:36 @Hype Remember; Azure is immature. You, however, are not. 02:20:41 ^ 02:20:42 I'll make Azure a bureaucrat 02:20:44 jk 02:20:52 Thanks @ Sass 02:20:54 Let's make all active users bureaucrats! 02:20:55 Jk 02:20:57 I would have protested that. 02:21:13 FREE THE PEOPLE 02:21:16 jk 02:21:20 Azure was at one point expected to get to 160 mph 02:21:21 LOL 02:21:32 Why did Azure lose his rights? 02:22:46 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:54 !updatelogs 02:22:56 Hypercane: Logs updated (uploaded 18 lines to the page). 02:23:39 I wonder what Cardozo's 2016 - 2019 forecast is. 02:23:45 [[]]:P 02:23:46 2016 - REMNANT LOW 02:23:49 2017 - REMNANT LOW 02:24:00 2018 - REMNANT LOW 02:24:00 2019 - 35 MPH 02:24:11 Cool 02:24:15 I would love to see him back in 2019. We should forgive him for his vandalism, he probably has learned by now. 02:24:22 True 02:24:25 He's no longer IP-globalled. 02:24:50 So are we saying that we should do something about Michelle? 02:24:55 you* 02:24:56 Not at this time. 02:25:05 Okay. 02:25:54 I tried asking Nkech about changing Cardozo's block from infinite to ending on June 27, 2019, but he didn't seem to like the idea. 02:26:09 But we gave Doug a second chance, why not do the same for Cardozo? 02:26:24 I agree with you Bob. 02:26:30 Thanks. 02:26:32 We should give him another chance in 2019. 02:27:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:27:00 I agree 100%. But we wouldn't give him user rights right away. 02:27:15 True 02:27:18 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:23 Cardozo seemed to have a true hurricane interest, and seemed very intelligent. He could be similar to me/Nkech/Hype when he's my age. 02:27:34 :p 02:27:52 Speaking of user rights I demoted him from rollback on Hypothetical Weather Wiki. 02:28:08 I don't believe his vandalism was in bad faith, I believe he thought he was trying to help make pages better. 02:28:13 But at age 9, he didn't know any better. 02:28:47 true 02:29:04 I wish we could convince Nkech to change the block. 02:29:09 I like how I'm the only bureaucrat on Hypothetical Weather. 02:29:12 He was probably my best friend. 02:29:13 [[]]:P 02:29:20 Wow @Hype That's a dictatorship (troll) 02:29:22 Jk 02:29:23 Lol 02:29:35 It only has 70 something pages.. 02:29:48 Wanna see dicatorship 02:29:49 I made a couple. 02:30:04 Hail Hitler. 02:30:05 jk 02:30:09 Lol 02:30:20 I went on that wiki once or twice. 02:30:26 Sorry I had to. 02:30:43 Cool 02:30:50 @Hype Since you're still a b-crat, maybe you can convince Nkech to change Cardozo's block? 02:30:51 :p 02:31:07 Okay I will try. 02:31:07 Most of us seem to agree about changing Cardozo's block except Nkech and Michelle. 02:31:28 Cardozo did not do much except ban users from being away. 02:31:32 Michelle called Cardozo "a nasty little (profanity)" 02:31:40 and "Vandalizing" pages. 02:31:40 (facepalm) He was always nice to me 02:31:44 WOW... (facepalm) 02:31:50 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:32:02 He really did ban users for just being away 02:32:14 He probably would learn by the time he's 13. 02:32:18 But whatever I forgive him 02:32:26 I'm confident, he could be a good user when he's 13+ 02:32:27 He even banned me for being away once 02:32:32 (facepalm) 02:32:55 I got blocked by Douglas too. 02:33:02 He undid it right after. 02:33:09 Now Douglas, I wouldn't ever consider giving him a second chance. 02:33:24 Same 02:33:24 He's already had his second chance anyway. 02:33:52 Douglas: Bob I`m Douglas, I want my trial! 02:34:00 and my third chance. 02:34:02 :p 02:34:07 You even used ` 02:34:17 LOL :) 02:34:39 Douglas: Bob give me my third chance.. 02:34:45 nao 02:34:47 No.. 02:34:50 :) 02:35:03 I wonder if Nkech will try to get him blocked on Wikipedia and Scratch 02:35:05 Douglas: who the heck are u? @ sassy 02:35:10 Knowing him, he might 02:35:12 :p 02:35:23 But I believe we've done enough. 02:35:27 Same 02:35:38 Scratch is for people of all ages anyway 02:35:43 Yeah. 02:35:49 so they would likely not do anything. 02:36:18 I did message Cardozo on Scratch. No response, yet. 02:36:43 Douglas: Bob pls give me my 4th chance i promize i will be good because i`m douglas. 02:36:44 back 02:36:47 Wb Nkech. 02:36:48 Wb. 02:36:52 Wb 02:37:05 Me and Hype have been discussing unblocking Cardozo in 2019. We both agree with it. @Nkech 02:37:14 ^ 02:37:52 I believe his vandalism was not intentional. He probably thought he was making pages better, but at age 9 he didn't know any better. He may fix himself by the time he's 13. 02:38:21 and if not, hopefully the admins at the time will know what they are doing. 02:38:30 Hopefully. 02:38:40 is Cardozo's account still globalled? 02:38:45 Yeah 02:38:49 His accounts are, but his IP isn't. 02:38:54 His Spcardozo one is not 02:39:16 huh... okay... 02:39:40 I'm not usually someone who changes my mind 02:40:07 02:40:44 when is Cardozo's birthday? 02:41:04 June 27, 2019 02:41:32 His IP account is http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/50.166.8.230 02:42:43 3 years should be plenty of time for him to grow up. 02:43:04 but Douglas... no 02:43:09 He ruined his chances 02:43:20 Douglas will likely never grow up. :p 02:43:30 If he wanted a third chance, he should have never did the YHB thing 02:43:41 yep. 02:44:26 If he didn't then the door may have been cracked a tiny bit open for his 13th birthday... 02:44:49 Yeah. 02:44:53 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:44:54 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:56 We might want to hope I'm here in 2019 now... 02:44:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:45:10 He'll probably be better by then, as I have said before. 02:46:07 But there's a chance he's not. And I'll probably still be looking around here in 2019. 02:46:27 It will honestly take a lot to get me to ever retire. 02:46:38 Me too. I'm locked in now. 02:46:50 Because of How much I have to keep in tact. 02:46:55 TROPICAL STORM CARDOZO PUBLIC ADVISORY 02:46:59 June 27, 2019 - 5PM EDT 02:47:21 The 2049 Pacific Hurricane Season did not exist. Wind shear throughout the "season" remained at 100 knots throughout the Pacific basin, despite much of the Atlantic having waters of over 90 degrees F. 02:47:22 Lol 02:47:23 Tropical Storm CARDOZO has regenerated about 100 miles north of Cape Verde. We expect this storm to slowly intensify over the coming months. 02:47:44 Cardozo's remnants are floating around the Atlantic right now :p 02:48:05 Because of: 1- I have to make sure the person behind me isn't going to hand out user rights 02:48:31 Lol you made the 2049 Pacific hurricane season such a failure. 02:48:32 Yeah. 02:48:33 2- I have to make sure they know how to recognize one of our blocked users, why they were blocked, and how to deal with them. 02:49:13 3- I have to make sure that everything is safe and that Douglas will not be back. 02:49:53 @Hype Do you think you'll be here in 2019? 02:50:02 Personally, I have no clue. 02:50:16 Idk. 02:50:45 By then I will be 21 or 22 so idk. 02:51:10 There is a lot of stuff I have done, and I will have to be 100% certain that there is nobody stupid enough to do that kind of stuff. 02:51:30 If it takes the rest of my life to find the right person, then I will do that. 02:51:44 The user will likely have many different people by then. 02:51:50 Assuming it's still here 02:52:21 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:52:25 Maybe someday 13 year olds will join this wiki and I will have been here for longer then they have been alive :P 02:52:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:51 I wonder how old "Michelle" really is. 02:48:05 Because of: 1- I have to make sure the person behind me isn't going to hand out user rights 02:48:31 Lol you made the 2049 Pacific hurricane season such a failure. 02:48:32 Yeah. 02:48:33 2- I have to make sure they know how to recognize one of our blocked users, why they were blocked, and how to deal with them. 02:49:13 3- I have to make sure that everything is safe and that Douglas will not be back. 02:49:53 @Hype Do you think you'll be here in 2019? 02:50:02 Personally, I have no clue. 02:50:16 Idk. 02:50:45 By then I will be 21 or 22 so idk. 02:51:10 There is a lot of stuff I have done, and I will have to be 100% certain that there is nobody stupid enough to do that kind of stuff. 02:51:30 If it takes the rest of my life to find the right person, then I will do that. 02:51:44 The user will likely have many different people by then. 02:51:50 Assuming it's still here 02:52:21 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:52:25 Maybe someday 13 year olds will join this wiki and I will have been here for longer then they have been alive :P 02:52:31 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:52:51 I wonder how old "Michelle" really is. 02:53:04 I want to be the first HHW User to ever have a active span lasting over a Decade 02:53:12 I don't think I'll last that long. 02:53:21 (which I feel I could very feasibly do, specifying that I joined at a young age) 02:53:36 I'd be 23 when I reach the 10 year mark. It's possible. 02:54:26 I doubt I'll ever fully dissipate. 02:54:36 I may never fully retire 02:54:54 If I am 90 and I'm still here, it's because I haven't found the right person 02:55:03 :p 02:55:16 Hype started looking for that right person and stumbled upon me. 02:55:18 :) 02:55:30 Yep. 02:55:56 Y'know, I realized something funny today 02:56:00 What? 02:56:21 I had a dream in November. In that Dream, Hype retired and I was the eldest bureaucrat. 02:56:37 Maybe the dream was foreshadowing the future... 02:56:49 :P 02:57:01 Do you think Layten ever could be a bureaucrat again? Or does his schedule prevent that? 02:57:17 His schedule is the biggest problem 02:57:18 His schedule prevents it. 02:57:33 Is this Bonnie? 02:57:34 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016012318/gfs_mslp_pcpn_atl_44.png 02:58:09 Because if Layten were one, I'd have to be here the entire weekend 02:58:16 Maybe... @ Bob 02:58:21 which, sadly, I cannot do all the time. 02:58:38 #FormBonnieForm 02:59:30 I enjoy speaking with Layten about hurricanes. 03:00:00 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:00:06 Same 03:00:06 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:00:54 I remember in December when Bob said he didn't think 2 Bureaucrats could manage this wiki... 03:01:04 Now I think otherwise. 03:02:05 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 03:02:08 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:02:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:02:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:02:15 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:35 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:39 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:43 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:47 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:48 just what I thought 03:03:01 if you pick the right people, then it works. 03:03:02 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:03:06 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 03:03:07 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 03:05:35 My Logic was that most wikis didn't have more than 2 so I thought the same think would work here. 03:05:36 !hello Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia 03:05:36 Hello there, Hypothetical Hurricanes Wikia 03:06:27 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:06:30 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:06:33 !hello Sjmaven1993 03:06:34 Hello there, Sjmaven1993 03:07:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:07:32 I'm superstitous 03:07:48 when we obsessed with DougMom... we didn't see DougMom... 03:07:53 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:07:59 I hope the same isn't true for Sjmaven 03:08:13 I hope so. 03:08:21 But this one has a lot more time 03:08:34 9 months. 03:08:42 I remember Leboringjack was very active back then, and he was there a lot 03:08:56 He even created a user account named "Douglasmotherisme" 03:09:34 (facepalm) 03:10:08 That was fun, I must say. It was the first thing I really saw when I was junior admin. 03:10:17 Yep 2016 01 24